Dance With Me
by pranksta-4-lyf
Summary: Sequel to Just That Girl, youll have to read that first. Adrienne & Alex are back at school but their problems are only just beginning. New students and new teachers. A dance and a football game. A twisted plan and visitors taking over their school.
1. Prologue

**Well, the prologue for the sequel to Just That Girl, sorry it's taken so long, been sooo busy**

**Have a good day/night and everything in between :)**

**Prologue**

The pen slipped through Ms Jones hand as her mouth formed a small 'o'. Both pairs of eyes widened at the answer, though Blunt's less so. A tense silence filled the room. Both adults were too shocked to respond while Jake just lay on the bed, eyes wide in innocence with a small grin playing on his mouth.

Mr. Blunt cleared his throat, breaking the quiet, "R-Rider?"

"It's not possible." Mrs. Jones murmured, her face still a shocked statue.

"Oh, Mrs. Jones, I assure you, it is entirely possible. I'm living proof."

"How?" Mr. Blunt demanded once he regained his composure.

I smiled softly as I climbed back into my hospital bed. Jake was alive. He was alive! Everything was slowly returning to normal. There was only one thing missing. Yassen. He was the last piece of the puzzle to be fitted in then everything would be okay. Lying unnoticed on the table beside me was a small cell phone. Unnoticed until it started ringing. Confused I rolled over and hesitantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Miss Gregorovich. We have someone very close to you."_

"What do you mean? Who are you? Who do you have?"

"_I have no name but some refer to me as Hasiel and as for your last question; I have your father, Yassen Gregorovich."_

The cell phone slipped from my hand, falling softly onto the sheets. My mouth formed an 'o' in a silent gasp. It took me a moment to realize there was still noise coming from the small machine. Scrambling I grabbed it and held it back to my ear.

"_If you ever want to see your father again, bring Alex Rider to the club rooms after the Chelsea vs. Arsenal game. If you do not do this, he will die. If you tell anyone about this, he will die. We'll be watching you."_

My hand stayed frozen clutching the phone as a hang up tone filled my ear. They, they had Yassen; they had my dad, whoever they was. Slowly my hand dropped, lifelessly crashing onto the bed. I felt like I should cry but I couldn't, instead I just lay back on the bed, a plan already formulating in my mind.

Snake watched through the window silently as she lay back down on the bed, her face still twisted in horror at the mysterious phone call. He'd have to ask about that but for some reason, knew she wouldn't tell. His eyes darted to down the hall, a movement catching his eye.

The fair haired boy came to stand next to him, both their eyes locked back on the still figure as he talked, "She okay?"

"What do you think, Cub?"

"She will be. She's strong."

Snake nodded, he knew it was true but still couldn't help worrying about her. He felt like it was his duty to protect her, after all she came to him when she needed help, and he was the first one to give her a second chance. He wanted to make sure she made it through this.

Yassen slowly opened his eyes, trying to get his bearings. It had been many years since he had been captured and even more since he had felt so disorientated. The room around him was a dull grey, as though it were a 2D painting. He tried moving his wrists; both were cuffed to a post on a grey metal bunk. Looking down he realized his ankles had succumbed to the same fate.

Mentally growling he looked around the room, looking for anything that could help him. There was nothing in sight.

The rusty metal door clanged open. The man stood in the doorway, his silhouetted body showing the toned muscles of a man who kept his fitness up. His olive skinned hand reached up and flicked a switch.

Light flew through the room forcing Yassen to squint until his eyes adjusted. What he saw made him almost wish they hadn't.

The blond before him had the sharp face with piercing auburn eyes that sat above a thin nose, grinning lips and angular chin. His tight shirt showed off strong muscles and his jeans were tattered at the bottom where he had walked on them with his Nikes.

Yassen's face contorted with anger before smoothing out again, leaving only a glare in his eyes.

"Hello Yassen."

"_You_."


	2. For A Girl

**Dance With Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex or anything from the alex rider books, nor do i own, anything from the c****herub books which make an appearance**

**CHAP 1 For A Girl**

It didn't take long for everyone to be discharged from the hospital; Alex and I went back to school, both with a doctors note to explain our disappearance, Jake was still recovering but had been moved to one of MI6's safe houses, and the SAS had all gone back to Brecon Beacons to start putting the place back together.

I exchanged glances with Alex and we walked into the school building for the first time since before we left for Brecon Beacons with the other kids, well my first time anyway, while I had been on the run he might've gone back.

Everything seemed the same, as though I had never left, except for one thing. Everyone seemed to part in the corridors, girls whispered behind hands and boys made loud jokes, even the teachers seemed to hold a different view of us with a hint of disappointment in their face.

"This is really weird," I murmured to Alex.

"You get used to it," he replied, "It's been this way since I first came back with a doctor's certificate."

"Well that just sucks." I complained as we got our books and made our way to maths.

The class only had a couple of people there by the time we arrived. One of them, Felix, who had originally gone to Brecon Beacons with us, sat in the front corner, mindlessly doodling on his paper. The other boy, I didn't recognize him, sat in the back row. My eyes quickly flicked him up and down, taking in his fair hair, sharp blue eyes, and toned body that showed through his Arsenal T-shirt. I looked briefly at Alex before making my way over to the new boy.

"Addy…" Alex called after me.

I ignored him and stopped in front of the taken desk in the back row near the window. The blond cheekily smirked up at me.

Before he could talk I growled, "You're in my seat."

"That's funny; I didn't see any name on it."

Slowly and deliberately I thumped my books on the desk, my hands resting beside them, leaning down to glare at him as a grin played across my face, "Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you move your fat ass to another seat, _now._"

He stood up, immediately towering above me as he grabbed the front of my clothes, "You really think you can hurt me?"

"I don't _think_ I can," I grinned, "I _know_ I can."

Before the blond knew what had happened his arm was behind his back and he was pressed against the wall.

"Next time move when I tell you to."

"Miss Kovac. Your first day back and you've already got in a fight," Mr. Donovan had arrived along with most of the class.

"I wouldn't really call it a fight," I mumbled, stepping back from the blond and letting him go.

"Adrienne I'll see you after class. James do you need an ice pack or something?"

James shook his head, "I'll be alright, thanks."

I sat at my seat with Alex beside me and Tom beside him. On the other side was the last free seat where James decided to sit. Almost as soon as everyone opened there books and began to work a screwed up ball of paper landed on my desk. Slightly confused I opened it.

_You fight pretty well, for a girl._

I looked over at James, knowing from his stupid grin that he had thrown the note. Quickly I scribbled on the paper _You fight pretty crap, for a girl _and threw it back.

I watched him, waiting for a reaction. He screwed up the paper and glared at me. Not the reaction I wanted, but it was better than nothing.

"Addy," a pen poked me in the side.

Surprised I looked over at Alex, innocence spreading over my face, "What?"

"First day back and you're already in trouble. You know, it might actually help if you did some maths."

"Why? It ain't like I'm going to need it, never have so far."

Alex rolled his eyes, knowing it was hopeless to argue with me.

"Oi, Tom."

He looked over at me, "Yeah?"

"How long the new kid been here?"

"Only a few days, he came with a brother and sister. Foster kids I heard."

I nodded before glancing back at James. He looked up, meeting my eyes. I refused to look away first and it seemed the same for him. Slowly I searched his face, looking for anything that might reveal a bit about him, but he kept everything closely guarded, as if it were just an act. His eyebrows rose slightly as he mimicked my actions, consciously or not I wasn't sure. Eventually I looked away, knowing only two new things; he wasn't just an ordinary foster kid, and I felt like I wanted to get to know him.

By the time I got to the gym for P.E. everyone was already warming up. I swore quietly, knowing the teacher was horrible when people showed up late. Looking around I tried to slip in without him noticing.

"Kovac!"

Damn. I looked at where the voice came from. I couldn't see the teacher anywhere. My eyes searched the room before falling on a group of laughing students. Alex tried to keep a straight face as the others couldn't help but laugh. Shaking my head I jogged over to them.

"Oh good one guys, real good."

"Yeah I thought it was actually," Sarah commented, pulling her brown hair into a pony tail, "The look on your face, priceless."

She mimicked what I'd looked like and everyone burst out laughing again. I joined in a little, knowing it probably did look like that.

"Alright class, listen up!" Someone yelled.

Everyone turned towards the door, trying to see who was yelling, it wasn't the usual teacher.

The tall man walked into view, standing in front of the gym benches. His hair was dark and cut army style. Dark eyes stared out at the kids standing before him. Toned muscles showed through a tight black top that was tucked into military style camo pants.

"I think I want our old teacher back," I murmured to Alex.

"At least P.E.'s going to get a bit more exciting."

"As if it wasn't exciting already."

"Ten laps around the gym, _now_!"

Rolling my eyes I started running, the gym wasn't that big, but running in circles was boring. On our third lap a blond ran into the gym, sneakily joining in with us as we ran.

"You're late," I hissed to him as he ran beside me.

"Well it ain't like that teacher noticed," James replied.

"I wouldn't count on that. I've only known the guy since class started and I already know he's nuts."

He shrugged in reply, "Thought you weren't talking to me?"

I grinned, "Now when did I say that? If I remember correctly, it was you that ended the conversation."

He shook his head, knowing I was right.

It didn't take long until we stopped in front of the teacher, finished the ten laps. The teacher looked at James.

"What's your name?"

"Me?" James asked.

"No, someone behind me! Yes you, boy! I'm looking straight at you am I not?"

"Oh, um, James, James Mackinnon."

"Well, _James Mackinnon_, you can run another ten laps since you came in late and didn't do the original ten."

I smirked and murmured, "Told you so."

"And you can join him," the teacher was looking straight at me.

"Me? What'd I do?"

"I don't like smart asses or people who talk out of turn. Now _move_!"

Grumbling I ran off and caught up with James, glaring at him and everything that got in the way of my eyes.

Wind flitted through my hair as I rode home from school, well, I said I was going home, probably wouldn't get there for a while though. A bike spun along behind me, eventually catching up until it was beside me. Startled slightly I quickly edged away before realizing who it was.

"James."

"Yeah, you know, I never caught your name before."

"Adrienne Kovac. My mates call me Addy or Drie, whichever."

"Cool, well do you wanna go to the movies or something?"

"Um, sure I guess." I replied, wishing I hadn't agreed. I should be working on a plan to get my father back not going to the movies with someone I had only just met.

"Cool, I gotta go home and get changed then we'll go? Do you wanna come over?"

I smiled politely; making sure my mask was properly in place, "Sure, where do you live? Because I'm just up the road, it'd probably be easier to go to mine first."

"Sure."

I peddled ahead, spinning into my drive as I made sure James couldn't see my face. Since I had got out of the hospital I had been living with Alex it was only today I decided to even look at my house again. I stopped in front of it and dropped the bike. Grabbing the spare key from my pocket I unlocked the door. I didn't expect the housekeepers to be here. Every surface had built up dust on it, though less than I had expected, as if it had been disturbed. Cautiously I made my way up to my room.

I froze in the doorway, ignoring James's quiet gasp from behind me. The mattress had been thrown off the bed, sheets mixing with clothes around the room. Glass lay shattered on the floor with photos crumpled from being stood on.

"Wait here," I told James, as I went in further.

In the walk in wardrobe draws had been upturned onto the floor before being thrown off to the side. Racks of clothes had been shoved over and on the cracked mirrors threats had been written. Quickly I left that room, shutting the door behind me.

Every surface had been cracked in the en-suite; the tiles, mirror, shower, bath, even toilet seat. Another message had been written on the mirror. Cupboards had been emptied and their doors ripped of the hinges. On every wall in all three rooms there was graffiti as though it were a simple teenage robbery and destruction of property.

Going back out into the main room I noticed James had listened to me and was still standing by the door. After picking up my photos and shoving them in a draw I asked if he could help me look for my laptop.

He nodded and came into the room, careful not to stand on anything, "You okay?"

"Fine, just need to find my laptop, it's important. I'll be right back."

I walked out, my face blank. Going to the bathroom closest the forest I looked in the draws, the radio was still there. Taking it out I shoved it in my pocket before flipping the draw upside down. The note was still there, it had been moved but was still there. Yassen would've taken the note with him so no one else could see it. He had never looked at the note. Forcefully I shoved the draw back and hurried back to my room. James still hadn't found my laptop.

I shook my head, "Come on, let's just go."

He looked at me, surprised almost as he stood up and followed me out. I locked the door behind us and grabbed my bike, jumping on and peddling away.

James rode up beside me, "You don't seem surprised."

"I come home from staying at a friends and find my room has been ram shacked, I'm a little shocked to say the least," I snapped.

"Where were your parents?"

"None of your business."

He took the hint and shut up as we rode to his. It was only when we were almost there that I realized I had never got changed like I meant to. We peddled into the drive of a small cottage-like house. Dumping our bikes James walked straight inside, with me a step behind him.

The house was quite simple on the inside and was obvious that they hadn't been there long. Boxes still lay in the hall and rooms and the walls were bare. James opened his bedroom door; there were two single beds, one on each side. Overall the room was tidy, tidier than a teenage boy's should be. On one side pictures of girls in bikini's, Arsenal players, and motorbikes were pinned to the wall while the other one was bare.

"Kyle!" James yelled, "What have you done to my room?"

A guy about two years older than us walked through the door. His dark hair and eyes and slim build were instantly familiar. I had seen him a couple of years ago when I was on a drug mission. I froze, praying that he wouldn't recognize me now that I had died my hair and grown up a bit.

"It was a pig sty, James, I tidied it up," he replied calmly before noticing me, his eyes narrowed slightly, "Hi, I'm Kyle," he held his hand out.

Politely I took it, "Adrienne," I introduced myself, trying to hide my accent more than usual.

"It was not a pig sty," James growled as I dropped Kyle's hand.

"There were dirty socks lying around along with god knows how many chocolate bar wrappers, no one wants to see that."

I rolled my eyes, typical boy. My cell phone rang; hastily I pulled it out, private number. Confused I answered it and held it up to my ear, instantly recognizing the voice on the other end.

"_Hello, Miss Gregorovich._"

"I gotta take this," I murmured to the boys before scrambling outside.


	3. Feeling Weak

**A/N hey everyone, hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll try update every couple of weeks or when I feel like it, sometimes it may slip my mind :P**

**And I'm in the mood for a quote =P brownie points if you can guess where it's from**

**"Sounds more like a plan "F" isn't it?! As in, we are totally-"**

**CHAP 2 Feeling Weak**

"Who are you?"

"_I believe I've already told you that._"

"Bastard. Where is my father?"

"_Now, now, now, no need to get nasty."_

"How do I know he's even alive?"

"_Wait._"

There was some scuffling around and the voice talked to someone else. A moment later a new voice came on the line.

"_Adrienne?"_

"Dad?" I breathed quietly.

"_You'll be alright, kiddo," _I could hear the relieved smile in his voice_, "You always are."_

I was about to reply when the voice came back, _"There, now you know he's alive."_

"You bastard! Put him back on. I want to talk to him!"

"_You just did talk to him, Miss Gregorovich. Now listen very carefully unless you want him to die."_

"I'm listening," I murmured, feeling defeated.

"_Good. Now, there's been a change of plan."_

"What?! What do you mean?"

"_Keep listening and I'll tell you,"_ I didn't say a thing, _"Now, the game is in two weeks. We're busy at the time, you see, so many things to do. So, if you ever want to see your father again, you have to take Alex to the club rooms, and shoot him. There are camera's there and we'll be watching you."_

"No! I won't do it!"

"_Then you will never see Yassen again."_

The phone went dead. Angrily I threw it against the wall, narrowly missing James and Kyle who had walked outside.

"Bad news?"

"You could say that. Sorry, I won't be able to come to the movies. I just remembered I had stuff to do."

James shrugged, "Some other time then."

I nodded and grabbed my bike, "Yeah, some other time," I agreed, knowing it would probably never happen because in two weeks I would either be dead or on the run again, "I'll see ya round, James, Kyle."

"So update on where you're at?"

John Jones sat at the table with the three agents. He rested his arms on the wood, briefly running a hand through his thinning black hair; there were slight bags around his eyes from staying up all night arguing with Zara, the chairwoman of Cherub.

Kyle and James looked at each either before looking at Lauren, James's younger sister. Her hair was died black but had started to show blond regrowth. When she noticed the boys staring at her she glared at them.

"What?"

"You're youngest," James commented, "You can go first."

"Personally I think the oldest should go first, since they've had the most experience," she retorted.

"Guys, don't argue. Kyle you go first."

"Fine. I'm friends with Risco, that wasn't hard. I'm going to his tomorrow for the night, I can plant some bugs then. So far he hasn't said anything about what his father does. And yeah, so far, I haven't got a lot."

John nodded before looking at James.

"Well, Jessica seems to hate my guts and only hangs out with her girls so nothing there. But there's this one boy who everyone thinks is a druggie. He spends long periods of time away from school, ever since his uncle's death and always comes back with injuries. I've gotten in his friend group but so far there's nothing useful."

"What about that girl you're always with?" Lauren smirked.

"I was getting there," James glared at his sister.

"And we don't wanna hear about how nice her tits are either James." Kyle laughed.

James punched Kyle in the arm before starting his story again, "So she was away at the same time as Alex, the 'druggie', and they both came back with injuries and doctor's notes saying they had glandular fever."

"So you think she has something to do with drugs because she was away from school and came back with injuries and a doctors note?" Lauren asked.

"She's been involved with drugs before," Kyle stated.

The three others looked at him, confused.

"I've seen her before on one of my missions. She was working with importing the drugs and exporting the money."

James nodded, "And her house is massive. As in like, ten bedroom mansion, massive. We went there but someone had gone through her bedroom. It was the only room touched and seemed as though someone was looking for something and tried to cover it up as teenagers by drawing graffiti on the walls. She tried to find her laptop, like urgently tried to find it but couldn't."

"Good work James, keep with her," John complimented, "Lauren?"

"Not a lot. I've been running parcels but it's all real low key stuff. If I keep doing it I'll move up but it's taking ages."

John nodded, "Alright, just keep it up. Try and find out more about this girl. Kyle, what happened with her on the mission you saw her?"

"Not a lot, she didn't go to school. I just saw her a few times, very brief each time. She seemed to be the boss of everyone though. Even the people we were after were scared of her and listened to her. As soon as they were brought in though, she disappeared."

John thought for a moment, "James get a picture of this girl, send it back to campus, see what they can find out. Sounds like she's someone big."

I went back to Alex's and collapsed onto my bed, feeling completely drained. Absently I rubbed the scar on my neck, my fingers tracing the thin line. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

The door opened to reveal Alex's red headed house keeper. Almost cautiously she came in and shut the door.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"Alex is watching TV downstairs."

"Yeah, I know."

"What's wrong, honey?"

Jack had become like a sister to me, just like she was for Alex, but I still couldn't tell her what was wrong. I shook my head, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"You know you can always talk to me."

I nodded, I did know that but I didn't want to get her mixed up in this, "I know, Jack, thanks. Um, did they give you the number for the safe house?"

She didn't need to clarify who 'they' was or which safe house I was talking about, "yeah, it's pinned to the fridge downstairs. I'll go get it for you," she volunteered.

"Thanks."

Yassen glared up at the grey bunk above him, it was only now that he realized the dark patch was a blood stain, how it got up there he'd never know nor did he want to know. When the guards had dragged him back into the lifeless cell he had immediately fallen onto his back on the mattress, now he wished he had been alert enough to land on his stomach. The rips on his back seared every time he moved but lying on them made his whole back continuously throb.

Hearing Adrienne's voice before had given him new strength, enough for him to try and escape. The assassin had managed to take out four of the guards before the others subdued him again. His torturer had merely stood back and let others do the work. The escape attempt had just made it worse for Yassen but he had to try. It was only now when he started to realize he probably wouldn't make it out of this alive by himself, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

The gunshot in his chest pained him constantly though, it didn't show, pain never would. It had been stitched up and the stitches had been removed but he had lost a lot of blood, it had weakened him enough for him to be captured and held here. He knew that he would die of blood loss eventually; either that or his body wouldn't be able to handle it and would just shut down. He planned to get out long before that happened but with each passing day the thought of escape got further from his mind and the chances of succeeding got lower and lower.

The heavy metal door clanged open. Yassen tried to leap to his feet but only succeeded in sitting up.

Two guards stood there with guns trained on him as a man walked between them, a tray held in his hands.

"Feeling weak Yassen?"

The only response was a glare that would send any sane person running in fear.

"Course if you were you would never admit it. The great Yassen Gregorovich. Oh how far the mighty have fallen," he laughed dumping the tray on the floor none too gently. The cup of water wobbled before tipping over, spilling the water everywhere.

"Opps, what a shame. Guess you'll have to what till next time," the man laughed before walking out, the two guards following him with the door crashing shut after them.

Yassen climbed off the bed, carefully, trying to cause himself the least amount of pain as his face masked over, falling back into its calm unworried expression. He picked up the tray, leaving the cup on the ground and sat on the bed. Gingerly he picked through the limp sandwich, seeing if they had put pills or anything in it. He could only find soggy lettuce, moldy cheese, and some ham that smelled slightly off. Inwardly grimacing he took a bite. Food was food.

A short lady walked into the Royal & General bank. Her red and yellow uniform marked her as a courier. Confidently she walked up to the head desk. Dropping a small letter on the desk she said, "Delivery for Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt."

The receptionist looked up to say there was no one of that name that worked there but the courier was already gone. The lady turned the envelope over and immediately rang for Mrs. Jones.

Mrs. Jones emerged from the elevator a moment later, with hardly a word she took the envelope and took it up to Blunt's office. The two heads of MI6:SO sat for a moment before opening the small envelope. A printed letter fell out. Almost nervously Jones opened it and laid it out on the desk in front of them.

After reading it Blunt automatically said, "Call the Sergeant and get K-Unit over here, along with Ben Daniels."

We lay on the grass beside the field at lunch. There was me, Sabina, Emma and Sarah; the boys were playing soccer on the field. It was the Wednesday before the Chelsea Arsenal game and I still wasn't sure what I was doing. The closer it got the more agitated I became and the less I could put up with Alex.

"There's a dance on Friday." Sabina commented.

I looked over in interest; I had never been to a dance.

"Hadn't heard a thing about it," Emma stated.

"It's at the club rooms isn't it? Beside the stadium?" Sarah asked.

Sabina nodded, "That's the one. You're supposed to go with a partner.

I laughed, "Well good luck with that, I doubt the guys even know about it."

She flashed a grin, "Well, there's ways around that. Hey, Tom!"

Tom stopped and turned, "Yeah?!"

"Want to go to a dance with me on Friday?!" Sabina yelled across the field, effectively stopping the soccer game.

"Sure!"

Once they were finished the guys scrambled around asking girls if they wanted to go. No one wanted to be stuck with the leftovers. It was funny to watch, I never knew a dance could invoke such competition between boys.

"Now look what you've done Sabina," I laughed.

I looked back at the boys. James and Alex were wrestling on the ground, their hands over the other's mouth. James pulled his head back and got his mouth free for a moment.

It was long enough to yell, "Drie, go to the dance with me?!"

I grinned as the boys fell off each other and I yelled back, "Sure!"

"No fair," Alex growled, "Hey, Emma, do you want to go to the dance with me?" he asked as he wandered over.

Emma smiled, "Love to."

The boys sat down with us and everyone immediately began organizing Friday night. I laughed quietly to myself; so this is what it was like going to a dance.

**Hope you guys all enjoyed it! :) Please review so I know how I'm doing :)**


End file.
